The Android girl
by NobodyLikesYou4488
Summary: After 30 Whole Years Of being Abandoned Its doors Are slammed Open By the New Surpise Family That no one knew was coming The Jones Think they can finally Settle down and a call the murder house their permant home But not if the ghost have anything to say about it The Jones Have no idea what they’re in for The year is set in 2038
1. The Android Girl

The Android Girl

"have you ever saw something that was so beautiful That you'd do anything to see it again or loved someone so much that you'd do anything to see them happy and even be willing to go as far as to sacrifice yourself for them…...that's how i feel about you"

After being abandoned for 30 whole years without any human interaction whatsoever The murder house now resides on a abandoned street where cars never cross with No other houses nearby in sight and hitch hikers never pass by, The house is now overflowing with paranormal activity. The ghost now free to scream as loud as they want walk around outside Act Extremely Vile in Yard If they wanted to without having to fear the living seeing them But what if that All comes to a halt as Five Suprise residents Open the doors to the Now Abandoned Murder house And Claim It as their home forcing the ghosts to stop their careless region with Humans around but what if the ghost have something say about that to the new unsuspecting residents

Character Intel

Haruhi chiyoko is yz700 model the latest Android model of her line and Was bulit only to take the role of the house wife but what happens when she open her eyes and sees there's more to life then what meets the eye

Gazelle Jones the daughter of Sebastion Jones A not so loving and abusive father her mother left when she and her sisters were infants Gazelle appears to be the main target of her Fathers abuse

Dream Mikaelson the youngest of the triplets daughter to Sebastion Jones She appears to be only one of her sisters to suffer emotional abuse rather than physical abuse is extremely submissive and obedient to her father yet will always seek out her sisters for comfort after getting in trouble with their father

Mia belle Jones is the oldest of the triplets the daughter of Sebastion Jones she suffers Physical Abuse from her father but not as bad Gazelle does their she spends her time dreaming about a better life and isolates herself from her family but does hang out with her sisters some times and will have nightmares after a beating and will cry and scream through the entire night usally angering her dad so she locks the door or sleeps with

Cast

Jennie Kim as Haruhi Chiyoko

Gazelle Jones as Kristina Pimenova

Dream Jones Mia belle as anastasiya kynaeva

Dominic Gould as Sebastian Jones


	2. Chapter 1

Tate was crying in the attic As he tossed the ball to beau in this hopes of it making him feel better because once again violet had rejected him she was done trying to tell him to go away her words echoed in his head, she had told him off for real this time. He went downstairs to get some food and on the way there he saw violet her eyes Showed nothing but hatred for him it was Snowing Outside.

he saw a car outside and a guy getting out and approaching the house and he disappeared.

Yet continued to watch in the dark the guy after beating on the door knocked it open letting the freezing cold in, he dragged in a little girl "Ow daddy you're hurting You're hurting me" the guy ignored her Letting her go And the little girl fall to the ground "You fucking stay right here don't move a muscle or I'll fuck you up worse than last time" he told her before slamming the door the girl begin to make signs of having to pee, She Went And searched for the bathroom Quickly tate felt bad knowing about the dead woman That liked to jump scare people he felt bad for her but he never really cared for children so why should Now be different

The man came back "Gazelle GAZELLE where is that fucking brat" The man followed the sounds Of the heaving breathing of a child and found the bathroom He slammed the door he yanked her up "DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO MOVE A FUCKING MUSCLE" He said before striking her across the face as she Screamed she started to cry and ran off Tate continued to watch He then brought in Two more girls and a woman, she was wearing a dress that said YZ 700 Android it was black and white and she had a circle glowing thing on her head she looked stunning and beautiful she was just drop dead gorgeous

Tate thought this must be the future, huh, She was too human-like to be a robot and all He wanted at that moment was to feel her skin it looked so flawless he then saw she was holding a child That looked exactly like the one that man had hit and down by her side was a cute little blonde girl "This is our new home I expect you to clean the house, Take out the trash, Do the laundry, Take care of the triplets Make dinner make my bed but first Find Gazelle And then set up the triplets room Got it" He commanded her

Tate Thought about how Moira would find her way around this how did she look to him no he hasn't met her yet how would she Appear to him as a attractive young woman or an old hag he kinda felt the first one he felt really bad about not stepping in but not to bad It was Actually only a little bit The rest of the sadness was for violet what if Violet Saw Tate save the little girl that he thought must be Gazelle from her dad maybe she would see him and think he changed, Tate thought but didn't feel too sure after the last time They talked, a part of his mind thought about moving Forward forgetting about violet Tate then shook off the Ridiculous thoughts yet Continued to think what if He made violet Jealous by flirting with the android

Tate Continued to watch the family As thoughts about Getting Violet back Over flooded his mind he loved her so much and maybe One day She'll remember their times together And love him back, maybe

Tate continues to watch the android girl as Moira entered "Who the hell are you" said the man "I'm the maid I come with the house" She said the man looked like he wasn't believing her "Think about it like this the house will get done cleaning faster if we both do it" she said "I'll let you stay I don't want to be the reason an Android takes someone else job" he said then flirted with Moira she was confused by what he meant by that

* * *

As Gazelle hid in the closet in Nora Montgomery old room She sobbed and sobbed until a woman Approached her she screamed and tried to barricade herself with the clothes "D-don't be Afraid of me I'm nice you can Trust me" the girl softened up And yet was still frightened and unsure if she should trust her " where are your parents" Nora said The girl tried to hide further and the only thing she said was "I don't wanna go back" Nora noticed the little girl had an accent that made her smile more Nora thought about children a look, especially since She, wasn't a baby Nora hoped for better luck with the Girl She Obviously doesn't want to go back and Nora was never too keen on giving back children to their rightful parents "I'm not gonna take you back Sweetie" The girl once again softened "Do you mind telling me why you don't wanna go back" Nora said "i-i don't want to talk about it anymore just please don't take me back anymore" the girl said starting to cry Snot starting to come out of her nose "Don't cry I'm not gonna take you back" Nora said Reaching for her Making the girl Tense up a bit "It's ok it's ok to Be Afraid You can trust me I'll never take you back To your parents and you can check me on that" She said Putting the little girl on her lap "How about it like this I can take you somewhere safe you'll never have worry about seeing them again" nora said to the little girl Causing the little girl to smile "I'll be your new mommy, And I'll love you even better And more than the last one you had" Nora said bouncing the little girl on her lap As she Laughed The little girl giggle was cute to Nora she could get to use to hearing it She Could hear the pounding of the little girl's heart "Now what's your name" She asked the little girl tickling her armpit the little girl giggled in response Making nor a smile widen "G-G-Gazelle" The little girl finally managed to get out "It's Beautiful Gazelle" Nora thought about her name And came up with a nickname "What if I call you Zelle" The little girl cuddled into Nora "I Love it, mommy" Said Gazelle to Nora It Warmed Nora Heart, Nora felt like she was in Heaven Or that An Angel Had Been sent down by God as A Gift to her

Nora Couldn't Feel happier As She Held Zelle Close to her "I love you, Zelle" Nora said Feeling surreal "I love you more mommy" Nora Smiled the biggest Smiled she ever had in her entire Ghost life Before Nora said it Gazelle did "Never leave me, mommy" Gazelle said to Nora "Never I'll never leave you I promise" Nora said shedding a tear as she cried, Tate watched in silence

* * *

Tate walked down the stairs and turned invisible as he saw the girl cleaning up she looked beautiful he touched her skin it was so soft she then looked around and then went back to cleaning Tate watched her until she was done Tate could hear the man Makin noise upstairs Bathroom noises in fact while she Cleaned

She then immediately went Upstairs to Check on Gazelle but she was nowhere to be found so she went to take care of the other ones "Are you ok mia belle" She asked the girl The girl snapped out of it "Yea I'm fine don't worry" she told the woman "Don't worry about me ChiChi" she told her "You seem like a sweet girl I was just checking In on you" the woman said

Went to do the same with the blonde girl "Dream Wake up" She said but the little girl was out of it and asleep, She let the girl sleep and continued to clean while he watched in shadows as she Then went down the stairs and prepared dinner While Moira was in the kitchen Tate watched as Moira tried to Dismiss her But She didn't leave

She made a burger and vegetable soup And Carefully Arranged the Letters in the Alphabet soup with a spoon to spell I love you, She then made chicken also And then went to tell everyone else that dinner was ready

She stood by the table "Fucking Androids Can't even Follow orders properly I told you to make Garlic pizza and Zucchini Not a fucking burger, Chicken and Vegetable soup YOU DIDN'T EVEN FUCKING SET UP THEIR ROOMS CAN YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT" The man yelled at the woman "I'll do better next time" The man just laughed Before picking up the woman by her dress "WHEN I TELL YOU TO DO SOMETHING I EXPECT IT TO BE DONE THE FIRST TIME YOU'RE FUCKING LUCKY I EVEN GIVE YOU ANOTHER CHANCE" He said before letting her shirt go Causing her to fall back but not fall on the ground "Where the fuck is that brat" He said "What are you looking at" he said to children that looked scared out of their minds "It's not my fault we live here Is it" He said "You think I'm a low life Don't you" He said "IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOUR MOTHER IS FUCKING DEAD" He screamed at the children as they Quivered in fear He flipped the table over Causing them to scream as Mia belle was screaming with a full mouth And the man smacked her So hard you could swear you heard the cracking of a Bone mia belle Begin choking

Causing the woman To run over to the choking child As the man shoved her back "Don't Fucking move, Move and You'll regret it" the woman fell down And watched as the man Carries the screaming girl off upstairs She was Too weak To fight back

After 1 minute the woman ran over to the child that was now on the verge of the death She coughed and coughed The woman managed to stop the girl from coughing but the girl Collapsed from the 'Overwhelming feeling of being on the verge of Death The woman Slung The girl Over her Shoulder

And tried to save the other one but all she could be Listen as the girl Let out a final screech as everything went silent, The woman didn't make it in time as the man laid the none moving girl on the bed "Daddy Isn't Angry Anymore he loves you, Daddy loves you with all of his heart" the man said in tears "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER" The woman yelled in tears The man locked the door "YOU, YOU'RE GONNA PAY THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT" the man Said pushing the woman onto the bed, The woman tried to fight back but to no avail she couldn't fight back, she Wasn't strong enough

In wasn't in her programming or in her design to be strong her model line Manufactured Submissive weak Housewives that did the chores Not A strong Dominant woman Designed To Fight.

* * *

Screaming and pleas were heard throughout the night. The man zipped up his pants and left no words spoken he Unlocked the door Tate Went inside the room And wanted to wrap his arms Around her he wanted to Hug her Let her know He was there for her But Violet The woman Cried For 1 hour straight Before getting up and checking The Little girl heartbeat She Let out a breath Tate pressed his ear to the little girl heartbeat She was fine She was alive the woman slowly crawled towards the other girl she was still alive, Tate saw by the other girl's breathing the little girl curled up to the woman that was curled up to body of the knocked out girl

Tate went to talk to Moira and went downstairs to find her. when he finally found her he had so many Questions for her "WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP IT FROM HAPPENING" He screamed at her "you watch your tone when you're talking to me Young man and keep it down he might hear us" Tate Remembered to keep It down So that Monster in the shape Of a man wouldn't Hear him

Don't get him wrong Tate Was No Saint but _he_ that man **ABSOLUTELY** disgusted Tate and Tate Wasn't Innocent In that way Remembering what He did to Viven And yet here he is Talking about how Disgusting he is He was no better then that

as tate passed by the room hearing crying he Walked faster to the attic if someone could make him feel Better and even if it was only Somewhat it was his brother Beau

As he Threw the ball to beau He hugged Beau Confusing him "I'm sorry sorry that he even Touched you I love you" Tate tried saying it To beau and Beau Almost immediately Shook him off Leaving tate To sulk about violet and cry in anger about how he didn't do anything Why did Tate Feel so God Awful And Guilty About How he let All of the stuff happen Why Now Why not when he Shot the school did he feel bad what about when he Raped Violet's mom And basically traded off an unborn baby Why now Of All places why this time Why now Why now?, He wondered why now.


	3. Chapter 3

Squeals could be heard throughout the house Squeals coming from a little girl Not any Little girl Nora Montgomery Newly found daughter "Again mommy" Said Gazelle Her British Accent _**THICK**_ "Of course Sweetie" Nora said This had to be the Forty time But Nora was so happy to have a child she felt blessed what were the chances of the child Being British Her face Appeared to be bruised but not to badly Nora loved her either way that's when **IT** happened They were getting so close to the stairway that Nora couldn't see And dropped her down the stairs Resulting A Loud thud and a VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY high pitched scream From Gazelle. Nora rushed downstairs to see Gazelle she picked her up "GAZELLE GAZELLE ARE YOU OK MY BABY gazelle" Nora yelled As she Gazelle

Hayden who was watching Erupted in Laughter resulting in an almost Immediate death glare And ssshhh Came from violet That's when Nora Realized All eyes were on her and her new Bundle Of joy granted that wasn't the best way to put it since Gazelle was no baby But she Was A Bundle Of joy to Nora And to her she was a baby **HER** baby she was Nora's baby

Blood was oozing outta Gazelle head She had a concussion and wasn't speaking or moving Nora thought about what to do as Violet and Haydn And Now Tate who Unaware to Nora came down to see what the noise was and others watched her she called out One name very loudly And ran down the stairs "CHARLES" She screamed her clothes stained with blood as she ran through basement Thaddeus reached for gazelle causing nor a to pull gazelle up and look at Thaddeus while running "BAD Thaddeus BAD" she screamed loud enough for him to hear he didn't chase after them

Then she found him "CHARLES Please You have to help me, My daughter, She's BLEEDING real bad and she's got a concussion, please Charles please I'm begging you," Nora said to Charles As She cried "Why should I," he said, Nora had to resist the urge to Beat on Charles "Please Charles please I'm begging you She's m- she's our daughter we can be a family again you can be her father Charles I won't ever talk down to you again"

Charles Shuddered At the old memories of Nora putting him down "Why should I Won't you get _**YOUR**_ Immortal child You spent Centuries crying over I bet then- Nora Didn't know what came over her but She kissed Charles and Charles pushed her off him After a whole minute of awkward Silence"I'll See what's wrong with her and try to help her I can't Guarantee it'll work" Charles told to Nora "Thank you, Charles, I honestly don't know what I'd do without you

Nora sat on the ground Happy that her daughter was gonna get help She felt so Relieved She heard Charles call in his nurses She nodded her head back and closed her eyes as she sensed someone near her. It was Vivian "Hey Nora," Vivian said very awkwardly unsure what to say and how to approach her "If you're looking for your baby I Swear this time I didn't take your Baby," Nora said "And I mean that Honestly this time," Nora said

"It's not that we're Ok we have Jeffree I Heard about what happened to that girl- Nora cut Vivan off "She's not Just some Girl SHE'S MY DAUGHTER," Nora screamed Causing Vivan to step back a little What was with these people and yelling all of a sudden Vivan thought "Look I know you feel that way But she doesn't Belong to you Let's be honest You just want The title that comes with being a mother, not the responsibility She busted her head and got a concussion I don't think she's safe around you, there's more to being a mother didn't play and the title You have to cook for them you have to clean up after them cheer them up with their now And Kids can be brats You have to Discipline them you have To do bedtime I remember when violet was her age she was so cute Oh see the chubbies- Violet cut Vivan off "MOM STOP TALKING ABOUT WHEN I WAS YOUNGER" Violet yelled and you could hear Hayden laugh "SORRY VIOLET but anyways I don't think you wanted to be a mother You just wanted the fun stuff that came with being a mother" vivian said It was silent before a fight broke out, Nora Thought vivian wanted Gazelle

"You already have a child you have more Than one you have three and I just want one I'm not gonna let you take her," said Nora Who was wag to Hostile over something that she assumed

after 30 whole minutes

Chad and Patrick split up the fight Ben held Vivan and tried to calm her down "You must really care about her I've never seen you so hostile" Said Vivian As Nora weakly responded "I don't know what got into my mother raised not to be like those street Hooligans…..…I'm Sorry Vivian" Nora said to Vivian "It's ok I forgive you," Vivian said back It was silent for a couple of seconds before Vivian said "What's her name," Vivian asked more "Her name is Gazelle And She's Beautiful," Nora said looking up as she laid on the ground "She's Ready" Said Charles coming in

* * *

Tate sat in the room Sulking over violet Beating himself up over how he didn't do anything about the child abuse or the rape and cried and cried until he heard a familiar screech it was the woman Tate Without thinking rushed down The Stairs rather Quickly and went to The aid of the woman the man was back now he could see the man's car parked outside The man was once again Harassing the Woman Tate had no idea what to do And covered his eyes until he heard "What do you think you're doing" it was the Voice Of Moira "What do you think _**YOU'RE**_ doing This conversation was between us" he gestured to himself and the woman "LOOK at her She obviously doesn't like it So stop touching her" Said Moira "JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YA KNOW WHAT YOUR FIRED" Tate was scared to look "FIRE ME I'LL LET EVERYONE KNOW WHAT'S GOES ON HERE" Moira said And the man looked taken back And the room went silent

"Now LIKE _**I**_ SAID NO NO FORGET WHAT I SAID IF I SEE OR CATCH YOU PUTTING YOUR HANDS ON HER AGAIN I'LL TELL EVERYONE WHAT GOES ON AROUND HERE AND DON'T BOTHER TRYING TO FIRE ME YOUR NOT THE FIRST TO TRY BUT IF YOU DO I _**WILL**_ DESTROY YOU" Moira said Sounding as Scary as ever "Do I make myself clear" he was silent for a moment "Yes you won't catch me doing it again" he said as Moira walked off the man punched a hole in the wall next to where the woman was standing the woman stared at Moira with Gratitude she had unspoken Gratitude for Moira

The room was Filled with awkward silence "Here are your chores for today Take care of the girls Try to Find Gazelle And If you can't under 10 minutes then cook dinner Don't stop Moira from cooking whatever she cooks And Set up the girls room But do that first then do the rest in whateverthefuck order" Said the man

"Y-y-yes Sebastian," the woman said so His name is Sebastian thought Tate Sebastian Whispered in her ear "I'll be right back," he said caressing her cheek as she looked disgusted

Tate Right then and There came up with a plan to pretend to live A Couple Of Blocks away

He decided to put his plan into Action He exited the basement through the back door went around and knocked on the front door "Mr Jones isn't here right now" Said the woman Tate knocked on the door again "He still isn't here" The woman came out And went to get boxes "Let me help you a Woman shouldn't have to do this on her own" Tate said picking up the Boxes "Thanks, I needed the help" She said Looking down Tate could see was what he thought was broken Inside Tate didn't know why he cared "My name's Tate What's yours" Tate asked "My name is Haruhi Chiyoko" Said The Wom- Haruhi "That's a very Pretty name" Said Tate "Thank you" Haruhi said

The Fixed and set up the rooms for the girls getting to know each other better As they were so busy talking they didn't hear The door open

"What's Going on in here" Said Sebastian "I'm your Neighbor from a couple blocks away" Said Tate, Sebastian Smiled at Tate and he tries to resist the urge to kill him,Sebastian Grabs Haruhi And holds her to his waist "This is my lovely lovely lovely wife Haruhi" Sebastian said And Haruhi smiles "W-well S-S-She's Beau-Beautiful My name is T-Tate Goodbye now" Tate said trying to leave before he does something he regrets as he hears Sebastian Call after him He doesn't stop walking away and keeps and keeps walking away

He didn't need Violet holding another thing against him Tate goes out and rushes to the basement back door and opens it up and goes inside hoping Sebastian didn't follow him Luckily he didn't but see tate where tate was lucky

* * *

Haruhi wasn't She had to suffer Sebastian wrath Sebastian had to check to make sure Moira wasn't around and he looked around and saw that she wasn't there "You're gonna pay You hear me You're gonna pay" Haruhi tried to stay but Sebastian was stronger than her he struck her across the face "YOU BELONG TO ME AND ME ONLY NOT THE GIRLS NOT MOIRA AND ESPECIALLY NOT THAT MAN, SO WE'RE LETTING STRANGERS INTO THE HOUSE NOW ARE WE" He strikes her Again Haruhi tried to talk "N-n-no W-were not" Haruhi said scared outta of her mind

he dragged Haruhi outside and And the last thing she saw was a rusty door on the ground before Sebastian Activated sleep mode

* * *

It was Silent in the girls room Until dream crawled onto Mia belle Lap And begin to rescinded about old memories "Do you ever wonder what mom Was like" Dream asked Mia belle in a timid voice it was silent " I do but she's not here with is anymore and you know it" Mia belle told Dream Causing her to cry "I miss mommy" she started to scream "I know and I do to but keep your voice down" Mia belle said holding back tears "Just do what I do Think about her as if she was there I like to create worlds where's she there it's me and you and Gazelle-Mia belle was cut off "is _**HE**_ there is daddy there" asked dream "Sometimes he is Sometimes he's not, he doesn't have to be in your world" Mia belle told Dream

And Dream Started To Think about the stuff she wanted to put her in her world Mia belle didn't want her father there she just wanted her mother and Haruhi and her sisters that's all she wanted

Dream And fell asleep fantasizing about what if their mother hadn't died what if.


End file.
